


the perfect pitch

by hishn_greywalker



Series: these are the places i will always go [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, carlos likes to be in charge, tk cries in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: missing scene from "both end in trouble and start with a grin". The first time TK goes to his knees for Carlos, from Carlos' pov.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: these are the places i will always go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636816
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	the perfect pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlw85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlw85/gifts).

> legit just filthy D/s porn. The D/s is much more explicit in this than it was in the original story. For you, charlw85 ;) ty Sara for the beta <3 title from 'whistle' by flo rida don't judge. series now has a name from the same song as the original fic.

\--- the perfect pitch

Carlos isn't sure that Tyler is aware of what he's asking for. He knows Tyler wants this, that he is enthusiastically saying yes to this, that he is 100% comfortable in the heat of the moment. He's just not sure that Tyler knows what he's asking for with his actions.

The first few times are hard and rough, though Carlos makes sure to be gentle where it counts. He leaves fingerprints on Tyler's hips and bites a mark onto the back of Tyler's neck that is still there when they see each other the next time. He holds him down, tells him what to do, and demands Tyler follow his directions, but he always makes sure Tyler is ready, and that no matter how on edge he keeps Tyler, that he's never tense for the wrong reasons.

Carlos is self-aware enough to know what he likes. He likes to be in control, he likes to be in charge of his partner, and he really likes it when whomever he is with wants those things, too. He likes being the protector and taking care of someone, likes making sure his partner gets exactly what they need, even if they can't ask for it.

The first time that Tyler goes to his knees for him, Carlos can barely keep himself in check. He wants to keep this man there every minute of the day, make him give up everything and then ask for more. Instead, he reaches out and cards a hand through Tyler's hair.

Tyler leans in and brushes against his thigh. Carlos has to focus on not tightening his grip on his hair. He lets Tyler shift as much as he wants, and when he finally settles with his head against Carlos' thigh, he gentles him a little.

"You okay, Tyler?" he asks, keeping his voice soft and even. When Tyler only nods, Carlos pulls on his hair gently. "Need words, cariño."

"I'm okay," Tyler tells him, but he doesn't shift or look up.

Carlos runs his hands through Tyler's hair for a minute and smiles as the tension bleeds out of him. He's watching for the right moment, the moment Tyler gives himself over, but it doesn't come before Tyler gets impatient and reaches up to try and undo Carlos' pants. Carlos lets him, but he makes a point to catch his eye. "We're gonna have to talk about this, Tyler."

"But after?" Tyler asks softly, nodding to him.

Carlos doesn't say anything back, just smiles and lifts his hips so that Tyler can pull his pants down over his hips. As soon as his cock is free, he tightens his grip in Tyler's hair and pulls him down.

Tyler is really good at sucking dick. He's proven to be good at just about everything he wants to be, so Carlos wasn't surprised the first time. This time he doesn't let Tyler control the pace or let him show off. Instead, he holds him in place and fucks up gently into his mouth, enjoying not just that but also the way that Tyler's eyes get hazy as he relaxes into it.

He keeps him there, on his knees, drooling on his cock, for long enough to get the point across.

Finally, he pulls Tyler back. Tyler makes a sound low in his throat, nearly a whine, and Carlos' smile gets sharper. He pulls his head back a little further, just to show Tyler he can, and leans down to kiss him softly. "On your feet, tigre."

Tyler stumbles a little when he stands. Carlos is expecting it, can tell that even though it's clear Tyler needs this, that he hasn't done it much, if at all. He's not sure Tyler even knows what any of this means, which tells him they desperately need to have that conversation sooner rather than later.

But for tonight, Carlos is determined to make sure Tyler gets what he needs. He'll just be careful to not push too far, not take too much.

When they get to the bedroom, Carlos strips Tyler and puts him on the bed. He wants to see his face, to watch him fall apart, but he isn't sure that's what Tyler needs today. So instead, he pushes him down so that he can rest his head on his arms and makes sure he keeps his ass up.

"Mmm," he murmurs, leaning down and kissing Tyler on the small of his back.

Tyler makes a choked sound. "Please."

Carlos smiles, but it's not soft. "Please, what, bebé?"

"_Please_," he says again, not any clearer.

Carlos doesn't ask again. Tyler will learn, eventually, that Carlos will give him what he asks for if he asks. If he doesn't, Carlos will give him what he needs.

Tonight, Carlos knows he needs to be touched. He runs his hands up Tyler's back, gripping the back of his neck with one hand. Tyler whimpers, and huffs out half a cry when Carlos brings his hands back down.

He leans in, shifting Tyler exactly how he wants him, and licks across his hole. Tyler wiggles, and Carlos' grip on his ass tightens. "Stop," Carlos growls out, low.

Tyler freezes, his breath catching, and Carlos does it again. The third time, Tyler keens, and Carlos nips at his ass. "That's it, bebé. Let me hear you."

Tyler doesn't hold back any sounds after that, and to let him know how good he's doing, Carlos runs the tips of his fingers along Tyler's dick.

He works Tyler over like that for a while, listening to the sounds Tyler makes, to the way his breath hitches anytime he nips him. Tyler doesn't stop making noise, but his shoulders sink a little, and Carlos knows then that he's finally dropped. He wasn't sure—because they haven't talked about this, _fuck_—if this was what Tyler needed, but now that they're here, he knows he has to be careful and do this right.

Carlos pulls back, and Tyler makes a protesting sound. "Shh, cariño, don't worry. I'm right here," Carlos soothes him, running a hand along his hip. "I'm just getting undressed."

Tyler sighs, settling again, and Carlos strips quickly. He gets lube and condoms and sets them down on the bed by Tyler's knee, then settles back on the bed between Tyler's legs.

He starts slow, one finger, not rushing it. Tyler makes a needy sound, pushing back, and Carlos puts his other hand in the middle of his back to settle him. He doesn't rush it, working up to two, then three fingers, before he pulls back and just rubs at Tyler's hole. "You ready, tigre?" he asks, not expecting a coherent response.

He doesn't get one, just a high whine and Tyler pushing back into his touch. Carlos leans over and kisses him on the shoulder, lining himself up so he can sink slowly in. He pauses any time Tyler shifts like he might be uncomfortable, and when he's sunk all the way in, he lets Tyler adjust before he pulls out to do it again.

He fucks him hard and fast, once they get going. Tyler starts saying, "Please, papi, please," under his breath, and Carlos hadn't actually known that was a thing for him, but it definitely is.

"You don't get to come until I say so," Carlos tells him, leaning in so he's covering his whole back. "And when I tell you to, you're only allowed to come if you can do it without touching your cock."

Tyler's breath hitches enough that Carlos thinks it might be a sob. He turns his head, says _please_ again, and Carlos can see that he has tears on his face. He stretches up, bottoming out in Tyler, and kisses him softly. "I know you're gonna be so good for me, Tyler, and I know you can do this," he tells him, low and soft.

Tyler whimpers again, kissing him back. Carlos pulls back so he can push in and out a little harder, and he isn't sure he's seen someone ever look as hot and beautiful as Tyler looks with tears on his face and his hole stretched around Carlos.

He shifts, getting a better angle, and Tyler cries out louder, "Papi!" Carlos grunts and speeds up a little bit, determined to make Tyler say it again and again.

Carlos is pretty sure he's never going to be able to hear Tyler say that without pushing him to his knees, no matter where they are.

The thought of that pushes Carlos right to the edge. "Okay, bebé. You can come," he tells him, leaning up again and shifting so that when he bottoms out this time, he hits Tyler just right. Tyler cries out, shifting and tightening, and it's all Carlos needs to come, too, biting down on the back of Tyler's neck right where he'd left a mark the night after they'd gone dancing.

Carlos loves how Tyler looks with a mark there, claimed and on display as _his_ for everyone to see. He's not sure he's going to be able to stop himself from keeping that mark there at all times.

Tyler tries not to collapse down, but Carlos rolls off him and pulls him against him. "You did so good, cariño," Carlos murmurs to him, running his hands over him. He holds him until Tyler is breathing steady, not the hitching breaths he had after he came. He waits until the trembling stops and Tyler is relaxed again, then he rolls him onto his back.

Carlos leans down and kisses him softly. "I'm gonna go get something to clean you up with. You were so good, Tyler," he tells him once more, leaning down and kissing him.

Tyler looks blissed out and hazy, and Carlos knows he has a while before he'll come up completely. Tyler nearly purrs as Carlos cleans him off, and Carlos can't help but kiss where he's just wiped clean.

Eventually, Tyler surfaces enough to drink the water Carlos gives him, and when he settles down against him to sleep, Carlos feels a deep contentment he hasn't felt in a long time, if ever.


End file.
